My, Frankenstein
by Joyeaux5-10
Summary: What if Terra (Dr. wade) and Adam (Frankenstein) found humanity in each others arms while hiding out. Short and smutty Rated M for sexual content. I do not owe or make profit off of any I, Frankenstein media.


**My, Frankenstein**

He was remarkable… Adam… His name is Adams. She wouldn't have believed, shouldn't believe, couldn't. Demons… Battling for the fate of the world… As a scientist such notions were beyond ridiculous; but here he was, her fingers touching his skin, sewing his torn body back together, adding another scar. Never before had she felt more conflicted about her profession, how could a human justify this outrageous act as science? When she looked at the book, the ideas on a page were still a hair's breadth from fantasy. She hated herself for considering Doctor Frankenstein methods…

Deep emotions stirred inside her. She found her fingers lingering over his scars, mapping where the muscles had been sewn together. Compassion swelled like a burning heat in her chest. She wanted to cry, she swallowed back a painful knot in her throat. His fate had been forced upon him, he hadn't asked for this.

Still he kept fighting, looking for answers, for a greater purpose; was there anything more human than that? She wished he could see himself through her eyes, she knew he had no clue, only two things can drive a person as long and as far as he had come. Pain and love, there isn't a deeper pain than longing for love. In that moment she loved him, every part of him. Everything that made him human, the same things that made him feel like a monster. How could she make him see, how could she make him feel what she felt?

Dabbing at the freshly stitched injury with disinfectant, the sharp sting of pain caused Adam to turn his head as he inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly pulling her hand away.

"It didn't hurt…" He mumbled. "It's just cold." She reached out and gently touched a gash on his temple. "It's fine." He grabbed her hand pulling it away from his face. She wrapped her own fingers around his arm. His eyes shot up and locked with hers as she gazed down at him.

"I want you; I want to help you..."

"You just did." She shook her head and leaned down, gently kissing his brow as she gingerly placed a hand on his bruised chest.

"I want to help you feel." She sat down on the cot beside him waiting for him to react. He remained stone like, all except for his chest. She could feel it beating rapidly beneath her hand.

"You don't know what you're asking." She leaned in, her chest rising and falling faster the closer her body moved towards his.

"I am asking you to be with me, like two humans do, everyday, all around the world." He turned his face away.

"I am a monster, I will hurt you."

"If you were a monster, you wouldn't care if you hurt me." She whispered into his ear, grazing it with her lips. He fixed his jaw and gritted his teeth as he slowly turned to face her, their noses almost touching.

"Why? Why do this to me? I have killed and hurt so many I can't even remember. Why tempt me, don't you think my guilt is madding enough? At least I can say most of those I killed, I killed in self-defense. What would I become if I hurt you now, like this?" She closed her eyes against the tears that filled them and whispered an apology; still, she didn't move away. Her chest was now pressed to her hand that rested on Adam's chest. They silently listened, feeling each other's heart beat until they beat as one.

"Adam, you have wanted a companion from the time Frankenstein promised to make you one…" She opened her eyes to look into his, cold and steely. "Have you ever wondered if you were made, if you were given life because you were already meant for someone?" Fire filled his eyes along with a passion he had never felt before… He knew she felt it too. Never in the 225 odd years he had walked the earth could he remember feeling like this

As their lips met the heat intensified, he felt something like pleasure coil inside him. He wasn't sure; he was terrified and full of anticipation like never before.

He wordlessly followed her example, kissing her, where she had kissed him, touching where she had touched. She guided his hands to the hem of her shirt; she raised her arms so he could pull it over and off her. She then removed her bra with one hand as she gently pushed him down on the bed and straddled him.

His eyes danced over every inch of her naked torso, from her slender neck to her round breast, from her hips back to her shoulders, and then back to her smooth abdomen. Her skin was pale and perfect; it felt like silk under his rough hands as she guided them up and down her curves. They began to kiss once more he became more confident; moving from her lips to her jaw line, then neck , then back to her impossibly soft and inviting lips.

Raising herself slightly she grasped at his pants, making him freeze. She bent back down to kiss his lips then continued to undo his pants. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something other than the primal lust building inside him. He opened his eyes when he felt her hand on his manhood. They were both completely naked. She was rubbing the tip against the lips of her own body. With a grip that could bend steel he dug his hands into the flimsy mattress beneath him.

As she lowered herself down on top of him, filling her with his unyielding flesh white hot light blinded him. Pain and pleasure, a sweet and unquenchable thirst wetted by the depths of her body. She moved up and down her breast swaying and bouncing with the rhythm of their bodies joined as one.

Unable to resist he began thrusting upwards to meet her body, she moaned with pleasure which he could barely hear above the roar in his ears. Soon he realized he was roaring from the pleasure, she wasn't frightened. His loud moans and primal growls were met by her own exclamations of ecstasy.

Terra threw back her head and silently screamed as her velvety walls tighten around him to the point of almost being painful. He screamed as well, but his was not silent and he released deep inside her, his hips still bucking with each spasm of pleasure.

She laid down on top of him, as his body still twitched in hers. Things became hazy as he began to fell asleep.

"Terra, is that how life should be made?" His voice was horse and rasped as he whispered. Terra thought he had asked her if that was how love was made.

"Mumm humm…" She didn't say yes, but it had sounded like a yes. His body, mind, and soul never truly rested. If was different laying next to her… Terra he mumbled and fell into a deep sleep. So deep he didn't even register her getting up and getting dressed.

Adams was dreaming for the first time in many years. He was dreaming about a woman… Terra, the woman who wanted to share her life with him… Even for a short while…


End file.
